Technical Field
The present invention relates to the technical field of electronic testing and control, in particular to a test probe, a test probe component and a test platform.
Description of Related Art
During production of printed circuit boards, the printed circuit boards are required to undergo the electric performance test to judge the electric parameters (for example the resistance value, capacitance value or inductive reactance) of all components of the printed circuit boards conform to the standard.
A common test method for the printed circuit board is as follows: test points are set on a circuit board; the surfaces of the test points are printed with solder paste; a probe directly contacts the test points with solder paste through an automatic test device or an on-line test device so as to obtain the related electric parameters.
For the current on-line test device, the assembling of the probe is relatively difficult; the requirements for through-hole processing is relatively high, and powering on is unstable.